Irmão
by Arete Panthar
Summary: O que se passa pela cabeça de Aspros depois de matar Defteros? O que diz a consciência em sua voz mais íntima? Oneshot.


Defteros... meu irmão... enfim acabou.

Nos batemos, guerreamos, e no fim, eu prevaleci. Eu te matei, ou você se deixou matar, para que eu acordasse. Acabei dono de mim e com um irmão morto.

Então no fim eu te seguro nos braços, como você também me segurou, não é? Quando morri por suas mãos, foi você que me carregou.

Já nos carregamos outras vezes, aliás. Eu quando você tinha febre, e você quando, depois, despencamos daquele barranco. E eu prometi que iria te proteger... mas não carreguei essa promessa comigo.

De que vai me valer a sanidade agora, se você morreu por mim? Agora que eu vi o quão miseravelmente falhei na minha promessa? Eu dizia que sem você ao meu lado, não tinha motivos para me tornar um cavaleiro de ouro. E agora, não sei se tenho motivos para continuar sendo um... mas eu sei para que você me deu a sua vida, e não tem só a ver com a guerra. O seu profundo amor que te impediu de achar que eu estava definitivamente perdido. A sua lealdade para com um irmão que um dia jurou te proteger. Mas não uma lealdade cega. Uma lealdade bastante lúcida, que sabia que enfrentaria um homem decaído. Acho que meu amor nunca foi tão longe como o seu. De que vai te valer este lamento de irmão arrependido, não é?

Mas quero que saiba que sinto um arrependimento atroz. Uma dor horrível, como se tivesse sido arrancada metade de mim. Eu realmente preferia que você estivesse só desacordado e eu pudesse te dizer que, agora sim, sou de novo seu irmão mais velho. Que agora andamos os dois na luz e você já não é mais minha sombra. Um irmão que não irá mais te proteger, porque você não precisa mais disso. Irá lutar com você. Mas não posso. Não posso.

As Pítias não previram essa parte da profecia.

Me tornei tudo o que odiei um dia, e mais além disso. Não me tornei apenas o Santuário que te aprisionava, mas um perverso que foi até os piores extremos – inclusive o de te enganar, o pior deles. Traí uma confiança que você tinha em mim desde que éramos meninos. Me lembro de ter falado, enquanto lutávamos, que o irmão carinhoso que você guardava na memória era apenas uma ilusão. Espero que não tenha acreditado nisso. Esse irmão quase esteve morto, mas sobreviveu. E, embora não possa me arrogar o direito de dizer que sou aquele mesmo "irmão carinhoso", saiba que ele ainda grita dentro de mim.

São esses erros que quase me asfixiam. O resto, em comparação, não importa. E com o peito oprimido à beira do insuportável, te digo que mesmo essa dor não me parará. Farei o que devo fazer. Mas espero sinceramente que você de alguma maneira saiba que quem te segura agora é o eu de outros tempos. O que nunca deveria ter deixado de existir. E que nunca teria deixado de cumprir sua promessa. Não sei ao certo quando se perdeu, mas está aqui para dizer que é ele quem te segura agora. Que deveria ter andado junto com você para te tirar das sombras. Que sente muito não ter te dado toda a luz que te prometeu.

Eu, que não posso mais ser esse irmão – não completamente – também sinto muito por ser eu o único irmão que te resta. Este que tudo o que faz agora é te segurar, este irmão imprestável... quando já não é possível fazer mais nada.

Meu irmão... será que algum dia poderá me perdoar?

Mas vamos... vamos, que a guerra continua.

Depois, quando tudo estava acabado, Aspros se encontrou com Defteros. No olhar do gêmeo mais velho havia todo o arrependimento, puro e transparente, que a sua dureza de guerreiro não havia permitido mostrar. Que não cabia em uma guerra santa que rugia nos ouvidos de quem lutava nela.

Encontrou os olhos do gêmeo mais novo tranquilos como só haviam estado quando eram meninos. Sentiu a dor nos próprios olhos diante daquele que havia sido, a um só tempo, sua vítima e seu algoz. Mas antes de tudo, sua metade.

"Meu irmão... será que pode me perdoar?"

A eternidade escorreu entre essas palavras. Ali, fora do domínio do tempo, havia tempo para tudo. E no entanto, Aspros por um momento desejou que houvesse... qualquer coisa como pressa...

Não esperou muito.

"Mas é claro, meu irmão", Defteros disse com um sereno sorriso.

Aspros deu o sorriso mais grato que já havia dado em toda a sua existência. Com os olhos quase líquidos, abraçou o mais novo, em um gesto que parecia há muito esquecido. E Defteros continuou: "Se não desejo mais nada a não ser estar junto de meu irmão de novo. Isso me basta".

Foi como se um bálsamo se derramasse sobre Aspros. Aquilo bastava completamente.

Já não havia mais luz ou sombra. Haviam voltado a ser, simplesmente, irmãos.


End file.
